


may not support hot-swapping

by entanglement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Silicon Valley Kink Meme, weak jarrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, no don't think of Jared either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may not support hot-swapping

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the [prompt](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/1066.html?thread=59946#cmt59946):  
> "We've had it for Jared, I felt like the reverse was needed... Richard gets off thinking about Jared."

Richard never does this. Really, like never.

No wait, that's a lie. He does do this, but not until he's absolutely sure that there's no possible way that anyone could ever possibly walk in on him or hear him or know in any capacity that this is what he's doing. He has to check the blinds for any spots where someone could peek through and see him and even if they could see, he has his comforter pulled up to his chin and his back to the window. Before getting into bed, he'd made sure to drag his chair over to the door to wedge it beneath the handle just in case someone in the house secretly owns a lockpicking kit. That seems like something Gilfoyle would have, right?

Okay, it's not like it's unusual. He's a young guy and he's sure there's the assumption that he does it, but if anyone references the possibility he does, his stomach immediately flips like some deep personal truth has been revealed when the reality is that probably all the other guys in the house are jerking off. Possibly right now. Fuck, no, don't think of that.

Maybe not Jared, though. He'd probably feel selfish jerking off. Wait, no don't think of Jared either.

He'd watch porn, but the problem with it is that he can't divorce it from the fact that this is a job for the people involved. They wait for a W-2 each year in January for this to fill into their tax forms. They use it to pay for the loan on their Ford Fiesta and to buy unsulfured dried fruits at Trader Joes. Even the amateurs probably still go to work or have dinner at their family's house on Sundays, because they're normal people with normal lives and he can't forget their identity long enough to immerse himself into what they're doing. Nothing about it is erection worthy. Yeah, he has an imagination, but he also lives too often in a world of solid logic where there's no wiggle room in following syntax. 

He settles, instead, for a vague, faceless figure that he can imagine pushing away his hand and gently bringing him off while murmuring reassurances into his hair to coax him into relaxation. His traitorous brain allows Jared to bleed back into the fantasy, giving the figure an identity and that soft, encouraging voice. He can hear Jared now almost whispering that it's okay to come and his hips stutter up before he's coming harder than he has in a very long time. 

As usual, the shame that always follows an orgasm floods in and thankfully, makes him feel sick enough to convincingly avoid any meetings with Jared tomorrow.


End file.
